


Feels like Home

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: First "I love you" [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, I Love You, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve Harrington-centric, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: While babysitting the party, Steve realizes how much you feel like home.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Series: First "I love you" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Feels like Home

King Steve never felt like he had a home. He lived under a beautiful, yet lonely roof. His parents were never around. They weren’t around for holidays or birthdays, or summer pool parties. No, they left Steve the keys after the age of 10 and said, see you later. 

Things were different since he met you and your little brother Dustin. He had people to do things with, people who actually cared about his well-being. You watched movies, played D and D, and drove the party to the arcade. It was days like today when Steve realized how much his life had actually changed since seeing his first Demogorgon at the Byers’ house. 

The party was playing in his pool. The same one that Barb disappeared from. Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Mike were having a water fight. El and Max were relaxing in floaties, making fun of the boys. Joyce and Hopper were sitting in lawn chairs, drinking beer. Steve sat next to you on the edge of the pool. You were wearing your favorite bathing suit with a button-up pulled loosely over it. His hand rested under yours, fingers splaying into the concrete. 

He would never have felt so relaxed with his previous friends. They teased him and taunted him for everything he did. He was always on edge with them. He was never on edge with you. “What are you looking at, Steve? You asked. He had been looking you over gently for a minute or so now.

He chuckled and looked toward the kids playing in the water. “I’m just thinking about how nice this is and how beautiful you look.”

You smacked his shoulder lightly with your free hand. “Shut up, Harrington.” Steve never could get you to go out with him when he was friends with his old crew. You would barely even look him in the eye. Now, you had been dating for a few months. He couldn’t imagine his life without you and Dustin in it. “Steve? I didn’t mean that literally.”

“Sorry…” He replied sheepishly. The genuine concern in your eyes made his heart sore. “I was just lost in thought, is all.”

“What were you thinking about?”

He shifted his hand that had been on the pavement until it had a firm grasp on yours. “I’ve been thinking about how much I love you, love this, love all of you. I’ve never had people that feel like a family; people that feel like home before.”

Your heart clenched. You tightened your grip on Steve’s hand. “I love you to Steve.” You gave him a quick peck on the lips, but he quickly grabbed your cheek with his free hand and pulled you back in. You scooted closer to Steve; he didn’t care how rough the concrete felt as he moved closer to you. 

He did, however, care when you both suddenly became sopping wet. “What did I say about kissing my sister in front of me, Harrington!”

You laughed, and Steve rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Dweeb!”


End file.
